


my tears ricochet

by johncasey



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johncasey/pseuds/johncasey
Summary: It's not that he doesn't love her. He does. Very much. But it's hard to be in love with someone who curses your name.
Relationships: Christine Slattery/Mike Slattery
Comments: 2





	my tears ricochet

It wasn't always like this. 

Her back did not always turn away from him as she slept and her shoulders did not always shrug in nonchalance. 

But lately that's all she did. 

"Christine…" he says. 

But she's a million miles away in her mind.

_It's easier when you're gone._

The words haunt him. Keep him up at night.

He feels the strain of distance the most at the dinner table. Hannah won't look at him. AJ gives a smile like it's a secret. But Lucas… once able to jump out of a tree into his arms, he won't let him even **look** at him now. 

Maybe tomorrow will be different. 

The couch has been his refuge these last few months and tonight is no different. The house is quiet. Everyone's in bed. Everyone except Mike, of course. 

He paces. 

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine ten._

**And repeat in the opposite direction.**

He deploys tomorrow. A whole summer filled with promises he never should have made hanging in the balance. Cookouts. Camping. Fishing. 

_Dad._

**_None of it._**

He's already packed, luggage waiting near the front door. The ring that weighs heavy on his left hand is spun absent-mindedly as he finally sits on the edge of the couch cushion. 

When did he let things get so bad? 

He glances towards their room--- _Christine's_ room. 

It's not that he doesn't love her. He does. Very much. But it's hard to be _in love_ with someone who curses your name. 

He can't fix this overnight. He knows that. It's why he decides to slip out during the night. He kisses the kids, and then Christine. Whether she slept through it, or only pretended to, he may never know. 

He's three hours early and sleep deprived. 

But it's better than painful, forced goodbyes… 

**_Isn't it?_ **


End file.
